Hetalia: A New World
by CrossXLove
Summary: This is a story that puts me in a perspective of being a new found character in Hetalia. I know people are going to be like 'WTF? Why is the character named Anonymous! That doesn't fit well.' Actually, it does. The character is unknown and is not apart of their world. Plus, every country has secrets and that's what Anonymous is named for being. Secret. Please enjoy. :3
1. Chapter 1

I(Anonymous/Synn) was nervous about meeting the countries of the world since The Caretaker was forcing me to see them. I was too busy thinking about what had happened earlier ,where I was found lying on the ground and had no memory of who I was, where I came from, and of having no any past recollections of memories. I turned to Noni (The Caretaker) and had a contorted face. "Noni, I don't think I can meet them. I mean what are they gonna say when I just walk in saying 'Hi! I'm Anonymous! I've been around since close to after the dawn of time and have been doing secret work for all of you behind your back! By the way the name Anonymous stands for Secrets! :D' Seriously, Noni...I don't think they're going to like me..."

Noni slightly turned to me with a smile growing lightly across her gentle,mature face. "Oh, Synn. I think it's best if you were to maybe meet people since you've lost memory of all those that you worked for. I mean come on. One should not be alone in the world with amnesia. " The Caretaker turned away and was still having the same smile on her face. "I wish you would remove your hair out of your face. It's ruining your natural beauty."

I glared at her with irritation since I liked my bangs covering half of my face ,but I digressed. Noni suddenly stopped and I stopped behind her.

Noni turned toward me and grinned while clapping her hands and closing her eyes. "We're here! Now! Let me fix your hair."

Noni began messing with the orange sash,scarf bandana that held most of my hair up. The tie was fixed neatly and I turned to look at Noni. The ends of the bandana seemed loose and were long enough to look like bunny ears since the tie faced up wards. The ends swayed as I had turned and Noni smiled.

"Well, let us go in." Noni opened the door and there the countries were arguing and yelling. Immediately, I put my hands to my ears and I realized that I must have hated yelling since their booming voices hurt them. Noni silently walked over to the chalk board and placed her hand on it. A loud screeching sound was heard in which everybody turned toward her covering their ears and...I was covering mine with more pressure. The Caretaker cleared her voice and was still smiling. "Hello, everyone. You must be wondering who I am. I'm known as Caretaker. I work for a organization ,on which I will not say the name, that is higher above you and is here to welcome someone who is in need of dire help and in return will help you."

America suddenly began yelling. "Wait! What organization could possibly be higher than the countries themselves and-"

Noni just stood there with no emotion. "Shut up ,America." America felt beaten and sank back in his chair. Noni signaled for me to come over, although I was feeling more to run for the door. I stepped lightly over to her and she turned toward everyone with a strange glint in her eyes. "Everyone. This is Anonymous. Nohohoho~ She is not a country ,but rather a higher person who has been around longer than you and has been secretly working for you." Everybody stood and was shocked while some were stunned and mumbled. I was feeling more scared and nervous until Noni placed a hand on my shoulder. "I will be watching this woman and would like you all to be very kind to her. Anonymous has come up with sudden amnesia and I would like you all to help her get back in line with the world. Is that ok?"

Everyone sat down was confused and whispered to one another until a loud cheerful voice was over the quiet somber ones. "I will be her friend and help her~~~!" I noticed a man in blue and had a curl sticking out from his hair. He didn't have his eyes open ,but had this strange,happy presence to him. He also sounded Italian to me. The man quickly sprinted up to me before another man with slicked down blonde hair and rough, accented voice could stop him.

"VE~~~ I'm Italy and I want to be your friend!" Italy was doing a 'D' face while I stared at him with a WTF face for a moment. I finally cleared my voice and straightened up.

"Uh...Hi...My names-" "Anonymous I know~~!" I stared at him for being somewhat rude ,but sighed and smiled. "I'm glad you want to be my friend, Italy." "Hold on!"

I turned with Italy to see a British man with thick eyebrows looking confused and irritated at the same time.

"Ok, Miss Caretaker! What the bloody hell are we suppose to do here with her?!" asked England.

Noni only walked up to him,still with that creepy smile. "Nothing except be kind and friendly. She'll do work in which I'll supervise. If you need her to do something, then don't be shy!"

I came up behind Noni with a small questionable look. "Uh, shouldn't that be my decision?" Noni slightly turned to me. "Quiet sweety. Now countries! Please introduce yourselves."

England just sighed and looked at me with a sort of ignorant look. "My name's England,love."

America bailed out yelling his name. "I'M AMERICA! AND I'M THE HERO!" I had covered my ears once again.

Suddenly, a man with long blonde hair grabbed my hand and had sparkles all around him. "I am France, mon amie!" He had a thick French accent. "My don't you look so beautiful~!" England quickly grabbed his ear and dragged him away. "That's enough, frog face!"

I turned to my right to see a man with black hair and brown eyes bow. "Konichiwa. I am Japan. It is a preasure to meet you." I sighed knowing that Japanese don't pronounce L's.

A bright spirited Chinese man came up to me then. "I'm China ~aru!"

I suddenly noticed everyone moved away from me as a hand landed on my shoulder and there stood an Albino Russian. "Hello. I am Russia. Become one, Da?" I tilted my head to the side as a dark aura began to envelope Russia. "What does 'Become one' mean?" Suddenly the Caretaker pulled me away nervously while muttering OK! over and over.

The same slick blonde haired man walked up to me and I noticed he had intense blue eyes. "I am Germany."

The Caretaker suddenly noticed someone else and waved at them. "Come on Canada! You're noticed too!"

Canada quietly walked up to me with a bear in his arms and shook my hand lightly. "Hi...I'm Canada."

Noni walked up to the front of the room again. "Alright. Now that introductions are out of the way. I will be leaving." Everybody ,including me, all shouted 'WHAT?!' Noni walked over to me. "Anonymous. I know this must seem tough and confusing ,but I want you to make a choice here. You will be staying with one of these gentlemen while I have to go away for 2 weeks or more. Depends really. So I want you to be respectful and please stay out of trouble. You will not be working in that time span ,but when I return you will resume duties ok?"

"Uh...Yes?" I said with a confused look. I really had no idea what she was talking about or doing. She was just leaving out of the blue!

"Good! Well, then...I'm gone." Noni proceeded toward the door until paused. "OH! By the way, Anonymous. You will be needing bare essentials like clothing, beauty products, pajamas, etc. I'll have some sent tomorrow and send money to you so you can buy whatever you want, ok? Good Day!" Noni walked out the door and there I stood confused in a room full of men.

"So..." I turned to look at England who was rubbing his chin, pondering. "You're suppose to choose one of our households to stay in. Well, which one will you choose?" France suddenly comes over and pulls me close to him in which I feel incredibly uncomfortable. "It's me you should stay with, mon cheri'! Honhonhonhon~!" England pulled him away once more. "I don't think she wants to stay with you frog face!"

I started looking at everyone until Italy prances over and hugs me. "Why don't you-a stay with me and -a GERMANY?!~~~?!"I look over to the slick haired man and noticed that the Japanese man is standing next to him as well. Suddenly, America comes over laughing.

"HAHAHAHAHHAHA! YOU'RE FUNNY BRO! WHY WOULD SHE STAY WITH YOU THREE POSERS?! HAHAHAAH!" America was laughing while the other countries began loudly bickering. I covered my ears and began to become seriously annoyed until I yelled out "QUIET!"

Everyone turned saying 'Huh?!'. I sighed and looked at them with my one visible strangely colored green eye that had hint of what seemed to be gold. "Please...I'll stay with them...If it gets you all to shut up..." Italy comes running over hugging and spinning. "Yay! You-a a-gonna stay with me and Germany!VE~~~~!"

And so I guess this is were the story began for me as a new sovereign with these countries.


	2. Chapter 2

I arrived at Germany's house with my head reeling about who I was and not to mention who these countries were. A deep feeling in my chest was telling me that something was wrong. Like everything seemed to be out of place. Or maybe I was. Italy ran up behind me hugged me once more. "Italy! You're hurting my chest!" I was blushing madly and he quickly let go.

"Sorry Anon~~! I'm just happy that you're able to stay~~! VE~~!" Italy was smiling with his eyes opened at me.

Germany suddenly came up angry behind Italy. "VHAT ARE YOU SAYING?! YOU'RE NOT LIVING HERE! ZIS IS MEIN HOUSE,ITALY!"

I covered my ears as Italy quickly hid behind me and was weeping. "AHH! Help me, Anon! Germanyisangryagainandheisgo ingtopulverizeme!"

I was curious at what Italy said since he said it so fast. "Um, Italy...He is right you know. He said that this was his house. But no worries. You can always come by and we can hang out." I was trying to make Italy feel better as he stopped weeping and looked at me and began smiling.

"PASTA~~~~! Yay! I'm-a gonna see you tomorrow?! YAY~~! Dat make me happy!" said Italy while he began spinning in place and was his usual happy self.

I noticed Germany looking annoyed at Italy and felt pity for him for some strange reason. Why did I feel like that? Germany walked over and tightly gripped my shoulder while looking at me with a stern face. "I'll show you to your room." Germany then nudged me in a certain way as to follow him up stairs. I followed with Italy trailing not too far behind and continuously saying 'Ve~~~'. Germany opened a door to a nice sized bedroom. It felt warm and comforting as I entered and collapsed onto the bed with a deep sigh. Italy and Germany stood looking at me in the door way and I rose up wondering what could possibly happen next.

"Hey, VEST!" a unfamiliar voice called.

Germany face palmed while muttering something in german. An albino man with crimson red eyes appeared and was taunting Germany with remarks until he noticed me. "Who ze hell are you?!" He was glaring at me then was taken back and began obnoxiously laughing. "Vest! Is zis your girlfriend?! HAHAHAHA!" Germany suddenly clutched his fist and turned toward His brother angrily. "I vill punch you in ze face!...er...Nein. Zis is a new friend zat vill be staying here." The albino turned toward me and walked up to me while laughing.

"So! You vill be staying, huh? I'm ze awesome PRUSSIA! And who are you?" He leaned in with a smirk on his face.

I undeniably wanted to push his face away since he made me uncomfortable like France. "I'm...Anonymous."

Prussia suddenly rose up confused and darted his eyes to Germany who gave a sigh and walked over next to him. "Ja, vell...it's a long story. Anonymous has been around for a vhile und has recently come up vit amnesia-?!"

Prussia turned back toward with his smirk again. "Is zat so?! HAHAHAH! SUCKS FOR YOU LOZER!" He pointed and laughed. Germany grabbed his hand and proceeded to crush it while telling his brother to leave in german. Prussia agreed and left the room with a hateful look thrown over his shoulder and directed at me. I was just glad he was gone and yet still felt bad.

"Who was that guy?" I turned to look up at Germany. Germany sighed and sat at the edge of the bed.

"Mein older bruder, Prussia." Germany was irritated ,but still willingly looked at me. "He's just...annoying."

I reached over and patted Germany on the back gently. "It'll be ok. *stops patting* Is there anyone else I should know about?"

Germany rubbed the back of his neck before standing. "Ja, mein ozer bruder Austria." I tilted my head and noticed Italy was gone.

"Hey Italy's gone." I pointed toward the door and Germany began freaking out and darted to go find him. I sat there and decided to explore. I looked out my room and began traveling down the halls. Not much of interest except bedrooms and closets. I went down stairs and froze to see a woman with long light brown hair walking around the corner. I tried to go follow her ,but she ad disappeared and it made me feel like I had just seen a ghost...or the back of one. *shrug*

The house seemed to have old things and new things in it which fascinated me. But then a loud girlish scream interrupted my thoughts and I quickly ran to find out where that noise came from. I managed to find the kitchen of the house and noticed Germany and Italy fighting (or rather scrambling) while flinging food everywhere and Prussia was just laughing at them. Italy threw pasta on me in which I began flailing my arms around and groaning with disapproval of the food. Italy was screaming helps and sorries at me while I quickly went over there and began tickling Germany. Prussia became upset with the fact I was trying to stop the brawl and began trying to pull me away from Germany. I start screaming and began this groping and pulling motion on Germany's shirt which made me feel very awkward. Suddenly, a woman steps in and notices us and we stop and notice her.

"GET OUT OF HERE AL OF YOU!" she shrieks as some pasta falls off the ceiling onto her her making a gross noise. "NOOOOOOOOWWWW!"

I ,immediately, let go of Germany and take off right after Italy and both Prussia and Germany walk out grumbling.

_Time Skip_

The day went by as I had no way to change clothes so I smelt like pasta and garlic. Not to mention looked like a unkept imbecile with tomato paste and cheese in my hair. I sighed as I was lying out in the backyard with much irritation. "Damn...This day has not gone the way I thought it would. But then again...what has my day turned out to be? I wake up with no memory of who I am, where I came from, and how I managed to be lying on the ground when Caretaker found me. Also...why was I damp? Ugh...It doesn't matter...Now I smell like...Italy." I looked to the multi colored sky (sunsetting) and smiled. The combinations of colors were beautiful. A shadow ,suddenly, loomed over me as I tilted my head back to see Prussia. "OH GREAT! Here to make fun of me?!"

Prussia laughed and pointed. "YOU LOOK LIKE YOU GOT INTO A FOOD FIGHT! HAAHAHA!"

I had vein mark and growled toward Prussia. "YOU IDIOT! I WAS IN ONE!" I rolled away from him and was huffing.

Prussia stepped closer and started poking me with a stick. "HAH! Zat vas your fault! You shouldn't have interrupted zat fight!" He began poking faster.

I turned annoyed toward Prussia. "Will you stop poking me?!"

Prussia began smacking me with the stick will saying 'smack' multiple times.

I covered my head while feeling my face becoming red from embarrassment. "QUIT IT,PRUSSIA!"

Prussia began laughing as he continued smacking with the stick. "HAHAHA! I zought you vere better zen zat. But no. YOU'RE NOT AS AWESOME AS ME!" Suddenly, someone grabbed Prussia by his arm and there stood Germany with a pissed look.

"Go inside, bruder. I zink Anonymous has had enough torture for today." Germany made his grip worsen and let go of Prussia. Prussia hissed at the pain and went inside while looking his wrist over. Germany knelt beside me while looking nervous. "Are you alright, Anonymous."

I didn't say anything for a moment until I looked over my shoulder toward Germany. "Yeah." I pushed myself off the ground and made sure to keep the half of my face hidden. "I'm not hurt or anything. Just pissed that he wouldn't leave me alone." Germany nodded.

"I'm zorry mein bruder acted zat vay." He seemed to be sincere of what he said and so I smiled and stood up while feeling conscious of the way that I looked.

"It's ok Germany. Say...It's getting late. I think I'm going to get a bath and go to bed. Mind if I borrow a shirt from you?" I tilted my head to the side and smiled.

Germany stood and looked away. "Ja. You may..." He walked on ahead in a fast pace in which it made me curious. I followed after a minute or more and went inside.

Later on, Germany handed me a spare shirt ,but seemed confused with a hint of worry.

"Uh,say...Don't you need pants to sleep in?" He was shaking as I walked away from him.

I turned slightly over my shoulder and smiled. "No. This will be fine." I went into the bathroom and closed the door.

Germany stood for a moment and looked away, pondering. Soon he left.

I came out of the bathroom after an hour and put on Germany's spare shirt. Luckily, he was taller and had a lot of muscle built so the shirt seemed to go down to my knees and gave lots of room. I remembered that woman from earlier went and cleaned my clothing and I found out that her name was Hungary. Another country. I didn't really have her clean my clothes ,but more like she asked to. I couldn't say no since they were ruined so I helplessly agreed.

I crawled onto the bed and covered myself in the nice soft yet heavy blankets. That was when I thought to myself while drifting off to sleep.

'I wonder how tomorrow will turn out.'


End file.
